


Love Is A Choice

by writeitgood018



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sad boi hours, sorry albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitgood018/pseuds/writeitgood018
Summary: “Why do you love him?”Race turned, startled, to face Albert.“I— what?”The redhead shook his head, eyes downcast as he repeated himself.“Why do you love him?”The words, and not me, were unspoken, but both boys knew they were there.





	Love Is A Choice

“Why do you love him?”

Race turned, startled, to face Albert.

“I— what?”

The redhead shook his head, eyes downcast as he repeated himself.

“Why do you love him?”

The words,  _ and not me _ , were unspoken, but both boys knew they were there .  They hovered just beneath the surface, too afraid to break through, a bitter thought Albert would never vocalize. 

It didn’t matter. Albert knew. Race knew. Hell, maybe even Spot knew. Everyone knew that Albert was hopelessly in love with Race, and Race had eyes for no one but Spot. At least Race’s affections were returned. 

The mood had shifted, the question lingering in the air between the two boys. 

Race fidgeted uncomfortably, keeping his eyes fixed on a dark haired boy in the distance, one who was rapidly approaching the pair. If Albert had to guess, he would reach them in three minutes. 

He mentally counted down the seconds ashe waited patiently for Race to answer him, the blonde-headed boy still not looking at him. He glanced down, idly noticing the way Race was twirling his cigar between his fingers, a nervous habit of his. 

Albert kept counting. Two and a half minutes left.

Finally, Race looked up, stopping his movements. He ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing at his eyes with a quiet sigh before speaking.

“I love him— I love him because I understand him. Because he understands me. We’ve seen every part of each other, and neither of us have ever judged the other.”

Albert frowned slightly. “Yeah, but— isn’t that what we all do? I mean, I’ve never judged you for anything, have I?”

Race smiled wryly, eyes trained once again on the boy moving across the horizon. 

“It’s different, Al. With Spot, it’s always been different. He’s seen me in ways no one else has, and he’s always stayed. I can scream at him, curse, ask him to leave— he always stays. He would never even think about leaving.”

Spot was nearing the two of them now, close enough that Albert could make out his features, could see his hands stuffed into his pockets, shoulders hunched against the November wind. 

Race continued after a moment, his tone low and soft. 

“I think that’s why I love him. Because we chose to fall in love with each other, and everyday we choose each other again. We choose to stay. And I know that no matter what, he’s always going to stay.”

Albert had stopped counting long ago, but he knew they had less than a minute left. Race reached down and gently took his hand, squeezing it tightly before letting go. 

“I’m sorry, Al,” he murmured, sending one last sad smile over his shoulder before he stepped forward, meeting Spot halfway. 

As Albert watched, the two boys exchanged a scattering of words, Race grinning at something the dark haired boy said before taking his hand and leading him back down the street, the same way Spot had come.

Albert waited until he could no longer see their retreating backs before turning away. His heart felt heavy in his chest, and he could still feel the brush of Race’s fingers against his skin. As he closed the door behind him, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the way his mind lingered on the innocent touch. 

It didn’t matter, didn’t mean anything. Race had said it himself. Love was a choice. 

Race chose Spot. 

Spot chose Race. 

Albert chose Race. 

And Race would never choose him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I accidentally hurt Albert again...  
> Also I j want to let u all know that the working title for this was “Sad boi hours unreq ralbert” lmao


End file.
